disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney-MGM's Hundred Acre Hollywood Adventure
Disney-MGM's Hundred-Acre Hollywood Adventure is a studio theme park based on Pooh's Disney-MGM Channel, and it will be inspired by Disney's Hollywood Studios, Walt Disney Studios Park Paris, and Disney's California Adventure, but not cloned to them because Disney, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, Nintendo, and other companies will get upset and this studio theme park will be cancelled forever. This park, however, will be located somewhere in Canada, the USA, Brazil, and some other countries of the world (except Japan because the Oriental Land Company and others will get upset because they also might cancel that studio theme park as well).The Premire Theatre in the Hollywood Selection, also hosts free special events, open for any guest inside the park. List of areas Movie Road Attractions *The Great Movie Ride. *The Working of Filmmaking with the Looney Tunes stars *Family Guy: Stewie's Evil Genius Mission *Barney the Dinosaur's Gay Pride *The Incredibles 4D Experience *Despicable Me: The Ride *Comedy Time with Ren and Stimpy *'Rock-a-Doodle: Chanticleer's Sunrise Rescue' In this dark ride, guests ride a small treasure chest as a roller coaster as it goes through tunnels with scenes from the based film, goes outside them, floats on water as the flood, and makes them encounter Chanticleer who forgets about crowing to wake up the sun and then the Grand Duke of Owls who wants everything to stay dark and later transforms into his monstrous form but gets defeated by Chanticleer. Shops *Hollywood Movie Memories *Pooh's Adventures Store *Snoopy Store * Super Silly Stuff Restaurants *MGM Drama Club *BJ's Tavern Disney's Princess Boulevard Attractions *'Princess Dream Castle' An area where you get to encounter all the princesses. *Snow White's Mine Train *Under the Sea Experience *Jasmine's Magic Carpets *Pocahontas River Ride *Rapunzel's Gold Lantern Viewing Boats * Olaf's Summer Paradise Shops *Disney Princess Dreams *'Bonjour! Village Gifts' Not the same as the one in WDW's Magic Kingdom. Restaurants *Be Our Guest Restaurant *Tiana's Palace Wonderland Gardens Attractions *Alice's Wonderland *Pixie Hollow *The Smurfs' Village Shops *The Hatter's *Tinker Bell's Toy Shop *Smurf Store Restaurants *Alice's Tea Corner Disney's Toon World Attractions *Mickey's House *Minnie's Castle *Donald's House *Daisy's House *Gummi Glen *Scrooge McDuck's Mansion *'McQuack Airlines' A ride with an airplane-shaped coaster similar to Goofy's Barnstomer, but longer. Hosted by Launchpad McQuack. *Chip 'n' Dale's Treehouse *Goofy's House *'Baloo's Sea Ducks' An aerial carrousel with Sea Ducks in different colors. Hosted by Baloo. *'Darkwing Duck's St. Canard Adventure' Take a sidecar motorcycle as you join Darkwing and his sidekicks in defeating the villains and saving the day. *'Pooh's Marvelous Adventures' A trackless ride combining all the Winnie the Pooh series. *'Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride' A wet rollercoaster ride based on the song from Lilo and Stitch. *Hercules's Training Gym Shops *The Toon Store *Pooh Corner *Aloha Store Restaurants *Gummiberry Juice *Huey, Dewey, and Louie's Good Time Cafe *Louie's Place Disney Channel Backlot Attractions *'Flynn-Fletcher House' A look around place where you can encounter Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Perry. *'Phineas and Ferb's Coolest Coaster' A large rollercoaster that goes all around the area and based on the episode. Hosted by Phineas and Ferb. *'Jake Long The American Dragon' Board the prototypical S.C.O.O.P and hang on tight as the vehicle spins, speeds and tilts to avoid the villains on a perilous night streets of New York, see Jake Long attempt to stop the villains, and hang on in this multi-dimensional 3D adventure using a state-of-the-art ride system and special effects! *'Kim Possible's Agent Flash' Join Kim Possible as she, along with Ron and Rufus defeat Shego and Dr. Drakken on her mission * Mystery Shack Tour Meet Dipper, Mabel, and Soos inside the building with clever theming as if you were inside the location from the show Shops *Disney Channel Store *The Russo's Magic Shop *Camp Rock Cabin *Zack and Cody's Hotel Harbor *Possible Port * Mystery Shack Gift Shop Restaurants *The Disney Channel Cafe *Waverly Place Toy Story Land Attractions *Slinky Dog Spin *Toy Soldier Parachute Drop *RC's Track *Toy Story Midway Mania! *Barrel of Fun *Wheezy's Radioke *Cubot Shops *Al's Toy Barn *Andy's Engine Restaurants *Jessie's Snack Round-up Muppet Studios Attractions *'The Muppet Theater featuring The Muppet Show Live! and Muppet*Vision 3D' A theater with a live show based on The Muppet Show and the popular 3D film. *'Animal's Drum Spin' A teacup-styled ride hosted by Animal. *Muppet Labs *Electric Mayhem Meet and Greet *The Great Gonzo's Cannon Coaster *Kermit's Mansion *Miss Piggy's House Shops *The Muppet Store *Kermit's Swamp Shop *Statler and Waldorf's Joke-Out *Miss Piggy's Fashion Gifts Restaurants *The Swedish Chef's Kitchen The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Attractions *'Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey' A floorless rollercoaster where you join Harry Potter and his friends on a dangerous journey with scary experiences. *The Flight of the Hyppogryph *Dragon Challenge *Frog Choir *Hogwarts Express Train Ride Shops *Olivanders Restaurants *The Three Broomsticks Cartoon Network Backlot Attractions *The Powerpuff Girls Heroine Blast *'Dexter's Laboratory' A Journey Into the Imagination With Figment-styled ride where Dexter shows guests a lot of his inventions but some of them get ruined by DeeDee whom Dexter tries to stop. *Rock 'n' Roller Coaster: Starring Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi *'Courage's House Nightmare' A Mystic Manor-stlyed ride where Courage and Muriel get rid of Eustace and also encounter lots of monsters and other spooks. *Foster's Peek-a-Boo Home Coaster *Camp Lazlo * Finn and Jake's Epic Quest Remakes the plotline of the Hey Ice King! Why'd you steal our garbage video game as a trackless dark ride * Regular Show Golf Carts Shops *Cartoon Network Store *Camp Lazlo Gear *Dexter's Equipment * The "Mathmatical!" Adventure Time Store Restaurants *Powerpuff Chowdown *Cow and Chicken's *Ami Yumi Paradise *Foster's House * Princess Bubblegum's Castle Hanna-Barbera World Attractions *Jellystone Park *Bedrock Town *Quick Draw McGraw's Railway *Huckleberry's Mountain Sleds *Auggie-Doggie Buggies *Blast to Space With the Jetsons *Atom Ant's Swooping Saucers Shops *Hanna-Barbera Store *Yogi's Camping Goods *Bedrock Stone Shack *George Jetson's Galaxy Inventions Restaurants *Yogi's Picnic Place *Flintstone Ribs *Wild Ol' West Saloon Springfield Attractions *The Simpsons Ride *'The Simpsons' House' A look-around place where you can encounter the Simpsons family. Shops *Kwik-E Mart Restaurants *Krusty Burger *Moe's Madagascar Attractions *'NYC Zoo' A play-and-greet area where you join your favorite Madagascar characters in playing in their zoo. Also, you can play with King Julien, Maurice, and Mort in their play area. *Dr. Blowhole's Lair Shops *NYC Zoo Store Restaurants *Penguin Frozen Lollies *King Julien's Mango Mash-in Video Game Zone Attractions *'Mario Kart Circuit' A go-kart circuit attraction based on the Mario Kart series. *'Luigi's Mansion' A Mystic Manor-styled ride where Luigi gets rid of ghosts with Professor Elvin Gadd and saves Mario. *Peach's Castle *'Yoshi-Go-Round' A carrousel with colored Yoshis and Yoshi eggs based on the Pinna Park ride from Super Mario Sunshine. *Donkey Kong's Congo River Ride *'Sonic the Hedgehog Speedster' A three-laned roller coster ride with a long Sonic-designed coaster, a Tails-designed coaster, and a Knuckles-designed coaster. Together, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and even you, get to encounter Eggman and defeat him. *Shadow the Hedgehog's Revenge *'Spyro the Dragon' An arial carrousel with the use of the Spyro dragons even the purple dragon himself. *The Legend of Zelda: Link's Hyrule Mysteries *StarFox: The Adventure *Pikmin Planet *Pokemon Battle Stadium *Banjo and Kazooie's Adventure *'Litwak's Arcade' Play skillful games here. * App Zone Play some of the most popular Apps on The App Store, and has inside The World's Largest Ipad, so everyone can watch you play your favorite game. The Angry Birds characters meet outside the building. Shops *Super Nintendo Store *Pokemon Center *SEGA Souvenirs *Spyro Legends Restaurants *Delfino Tropical *Kongo Jungle Resort Villas *Sonic's Drive In *Kirby's Sweet Puffs Fantasy Adventureland Attractions *The Festival of the Lion King *Tarzan's Swingthrough *'Fantasy Adventures with Benny, Leo, and Johnny' A trackless ride where Benny, Leo, Johnny, Rae, and the Fantasy Adventure Team guide guests through their most beloved adventures but they must stop Heath Lynx from devastating the fun. *Star Tours Shops *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Jungle Shop *Fantasy Adventure Store *Star Wars Store Restaurants *Hakuna Matata Restaurant *Benny, Leo, and Johnny's Palace MGM Kidlot Attractions *'Big Red Car Ride' This is not cloned to the Dreamworld one, so this is an outdoor track ride. *S.S. Feathersword *Cuddles Avenue *Blue's Skidoo *'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers in Action!' A stunt show where the Power Rangers get rid of their stronger rivals. Shops *The Wiggles Store *Rat's Shop *Power Ranger Supplies Ahoy Lagoon Attractions *Spongebob's Jumpin' Jellyfish *'Starfish Talk with Patrick' Like Turtle Talk with Crush, guests encounter and talk with Patrick Star. *Bikini Bottom Water Play Town *'Mrs. Puff's Boating School' An Autopia-styled attraction with Bikini Bottom boats as racecars. *Popeye's Bilge-Rat Barges *Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley's Showtime *Angry Beavers' Waterfall Disaster * Crush's Awesome Ride A simulator where you ride the East Austrailian Current with Crush, Squirt, Marlin, Dory, and Nemo Shops *Sailing Gear *The Spongebob Store *Barg 'N' Mart *S.S. Popeye Restaurants *Krusty Krab *The Chum Bucket *Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Party Boat *Popeye's Lousiana Harbor Entertainment *Hooray for Hollywood Parade *Disney-MGM's Surfin Beach Party Parade (summer parade) *The Pooh Go Boo! Parade (Halloween Parade) *Winnie the Pooh's Happy Holly-Day Parade (Christmas Parade) Events *'Summer' During the summer, the event will be Hollywood Summer Splash, the characters will be dressed in summer attire, and the Disney princess will wear swimsuits. Plus, there will be a parade called Disney-MGM's Surfin Beach Party Parade. *'Halloween' The park will have Halloween decorations, the characters will be dressed in costumes for this event, Barney's Gay Pride will become Evil Barney: Live in Concert!, the Muppets will appear as their monster counterparts from Muppet Monster Adventure, the villains will perform a special show, and there will be a Halloween parade called The Pooh Go Boo! Parade. Guests get to trick-or-treat around the park. *'Christmas' The park will have Christmas decorations, the characters and cast members will be dressed in snow clothes, The Muppet Show Live! will become The Muppets Christmas Spectacular!, and there will be a parade called Winnie the Pooh's Happy Holly-Day Parade. Meetable characters *Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, Piglet, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Owl, Lumpy, Darby, and Buster *Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Max Goof, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horse, Ludwig von Drake, Clara Cluck, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Namine, and Roxas * Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Wile E Coyote, Road Runner, Marvin The Martian, Foghorn Leghorn, Speedy Gonzales, Tweety Bird, Sylvester, Tazmanian Devil, Lola Bunny, Tina Russo *Tom and Jerry *Droopy Dog *Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley *The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures, Kit Cloudkicker, and Rebecca Cunningham *Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Patty, Geppetto, Gladys, and the Blue Fairy *Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Kovu, Kiara, and Rafiki *Kuzco, Pacha, Kronk, and Bucky *The Recess Gang *Hubie, Rocko, Marina, and Drake the Penguin *The Chipmunks and the Chipettes *Charlie Barkin and Itchy Itchiford *The Gummi Bears *Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and Launchpad *Chip and Dale, Clarice, Gadget, and Monterey Jack *Tarzan, Jane, Terk, and Tantor *Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn, and Honker *Lilo, Stitch, Angel, Pleakey, and Jumba *Cinderella, Snow White, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, and Rapunzel *Prince Charming, Perla and Suzy, Jaq and Gus, the Fairy Godmother *The Prince and the Seven Dwarfs *Fauna, Flora, and Merryweather *Prince Eric and Sebastian *The Beast *Aladdin, Abu, and Genie *Prince Naveen *Louis the Alligator *Meeko *Mushu *Flynn Rider *Peter Pan and Wendy Darling *Tinker Bell, Terrence, Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, and Periwinkle *Alice, the Mad Hatter, the White Rabbit, and Tweedledee and Tweedledum *Hercules, Meg, and Phil *Merida * Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf *Captain Jack Sparrow, Angelica Teach, and Black Barty *Woody, Buzz, Bo Peep, Jessie, and the Green Army Soldier *The Incredibles *Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Rufus the Naked Mole Rat *Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Statler and Waldorf, Pepe, Bean Bunny, Sam Eagle, Beauregard, Lew Zealand, Sweetums, and Thog *Phineas and Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Stacy, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, and Dr. Doofenschmirtz *Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Rosalina, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Wario, Waluigi, King K. Rool, Toadsworth, Toadette, Birdo, and Funky Kong *Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf *Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Krystal, and Wolf O'Donnell *Sonic, Sally, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Cosmo, Tikal, Silver, Blaze, Big, Vector, Espio, Charmy, and Dr. Eggman *Banjo and Kazooie *Pikachu, Mewtwo, Pichu, and Togepi *Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede *Olimar and Louie *Spyro the Dragon, Moneybags, Hunter, and Ripto *The Fantasy Adventure Team (Benny, Leo, Johnny, Rae, Xiro, Dagnino, Kairel, Teresa, Bruma, and Panthy) *The Cubs (Mackenzie, Little Simba, Tiana and Danielle, Danny, Ruby, and Sapphire) *C-3PO, R2-D2, and Darth Vader *The Peanuts Gang *The cast of VeggieTales *Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Marlene, and Dr. Blowhole *Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs *Jimmy Neutron, Carl, Sheen, Cindy, and Libby *Timmy Turner, Cosmo, and Wanda *Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley *Ren and Stimpy *The All-Grown Up Gang *The Angry Beavers *Arnold, Helga, Phoebe, Sidney, Gerald, Harold, Stinky, Rhonda, and Eugene from Hey Arnold! *Blue, Magenta, Perwinkle, Purple Kangaroo, Roar E. Saurus, Polka Dots, and Fred *Rocko Wallaby *The Thornberrys *The Smurfs and Gargamel *Popeye, Olive, Wimpy, and Bluto *The Simpsons, Ned Flanders, Krusty the Clown, Moe, Barney, Milhouse, Jessica Lovejoy, Ralph, Chief Wiggum, Mrs. Krabappel, and Principal Skinner *The Griffin family, Cleveland Brown, and Glenn Quagmire *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff (in their Live Concert forms but sometimes dressed as bullies) *Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus, and Captain Feathersword *B1 and B2, Morgan, Amy, Lulu, Rat-in-a-Hat, Camembert Cow, Pedro the Pig, Dolly the Sheep, Topsy the Kangaroo, and Bernard the Dog *Chanticleer, Edmond, Goldie, Peepers, Patou, and the Grand Duke of Owls *The Powerpuff Girls, Mojo Jojo, Him, and Fuzzy Lumpkins *Dexter, DeeDee, and Mandark *Bloo, Mac, and their gang *Cow, Chicken, I.M. Weasel, and I.R. Babboon, and the Red Guy *Johnny Bravo *Ami and Yumi *Ed, Edd, and Eddy *Lazlo, Raj, and Clam *Mac, Bloo, Coco, Eduardo, Wilt, and Frankie * Finn, Jake, Ice King, Princess Bubblegum, Marcaline The Vampire Queen, Lumpy Space Princess, BMO * Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops, Muscle Man * The Wattersons, Penny, Tobias, Banana Joe * Uncle Grandpa, Mr.Gus, Pizza Steve * Steven Universe, The Crystal Gems * Clarence, Sumo, Jeff *Anastasia, Dmitri, and Rasputin *Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat and his gang (Benny the Ball, Fancy Fancy, Spook, Brain, and Choo Choo), Peter Potamus, Squiddly Diddly, Atom Ant, Yakky Doodle, Snooper and Blabber, Hokey Wolf, Ding-A-Ling Wolf, The Hillbilly Bears (Paw Rugg, Maw Rugg, Floral Rugg, and Shaw Rugg), Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Dino, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Judy Jetson, and Astro the Dog *Gru, Agnes, Margo, Edith, and the Minions *Boog and Elliot *Rocky and Bullwinkle *Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix Jr., and Sargeant Calhoun *Jin Kazama, Lili Rochefort, Paul Phoenix, Marshall Law, Alisa Boskonovitch, Eddy Gordo, Christie Monteiro, Tiger Jackson, Lei Wulong, Lee Chaolan, Anna Williams, Ling Xiaoyu, and Panda *Jafar, Maleficent, the Queen, Stormboli, Captain Hook, Scar, the Hyenas, Hades, Pain and Panic, Cruella, Ursula, the Big Bad Wolf, Claude Frollo, Ratcliffe, Oogie Boogie, Gaston, Yzma, and Dr. Facilier Category:Theme Parks Category:Disney Studio parks